Sesuatu di Masa Lalu
by sweetschocho
Summary: Siang hari ditemani segelas teh, serta berbincang-bincang membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu. Bahwa ia adalah orang tua asuh yang buruk. / Fem!Malaysia, Male!Singapore. Enjoy!


〔Hetalia **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 _Sesuatu di Masa Lalu_ **Silveria Mika** 〕

.

 **Silveria Mikka presents;**

 **Sesuatu di Masa Lalu**

.

〈England, Malaysia, Singapore; No Pairing〉

Rate: T; Friendship. / Warning: Typo(s), Out of character, bahasa berantakan.

DLDR. Enjoy!

.

.

Cangkir keramik itu diletakkan diantara mereka sebagai pemisah antara dua insan yang baru saja bertatap muka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hiruk pikuk halaman depan rumah yang dijadikan anak-anak sebagai tempat bermain sepak bola.

Cangkir diangkat, diseruput pelan. Rasanya tak pernah berubah. Rasa yang selalu dirindukan oleh dirinya. Meski hanya secangkir teh yang selalu disajikan di sore hari.

"Rasa tehmu tidak pernah berubah ya." Cangkir kembali diletakkan diantara mereka. Pasang netra coklat itu menoleh, menyapa netra emerlard yang cerah. Mengukirkan sebuah senyum sebelum melanjut, "Malaya."

Sebuah ekspresi datar berubah menjadi gembungan di pipi; sedikit tidak terima dengan nama panggilan untuknya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memanggilku begitu?" Protesnya tak terima. Mengangkat nampan dari kayu yang di cat mengkilap dan memposisikannya untuk memukul England. Tapi yang benar saja? Malaysia tak kuasa.

Mata mengedip beberapa kali tak mengerti maksudnya, "Kau tetap Malaya. Setidaknya bagiku." [1]

"Itu dulu, England." Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tangannya ia luruskan kebelakang untuk menopang sebagian badannya, "Sekarang aku adalah Malaysia."

England ikut tersenyum. Rasa bangga bahwa anak didiknya telah berkembang sejauh ini. England berfikir apa yang terjadi jika saat itu ia tak memperjuangkan Malaysia dan membiarkan Nether atau Spain yang mengambil alih dirinya?

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya England.

Manik mata menatap ke arah depan, halaman yang digunakan sebagai lapangan sepak bola; namun kadang anak-anak sering bermain voli atau basket disini. Seingatnya dulu ini adalah kebun bunga kesayangan Malaysia. Dimana gadis itu sering menangis sambil merengek kalau Indonesia menghancurkan kebunnya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar." Komentar Malaysia tak mengada-ngada sama sekali.

England mengangguk, sekali lagi menyesap teh buatan Malaysia sebelum kembali bertanya, "Singapore?"

Malaysia mengedip beberapa kali; kemudian teringat, "Oh, Sing! Ku lihat dia sangat sibuk. Kudengar dia sedang mengadakan razia."

Malaysia tertawa kecil, England mengerjap heran ketika Malaysia tiba-tiba tertawa--apa dirinya yang ditertawakan?

"Ada apa?"

Gelengan pelan didapatkan sebagai respon, Malaysia menoleh. Teringat sesuatu di masa lampau.

"Dulu, England dan Sing sering berdebat. Sing sering menang dan memojokkan England." Jelas Malaysia. England seketika memasang wajah berfikir, ia melewati banyak kejadian setiap harinya. Dan gadis disampingnya memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian puluhan--atau mungkin ratusan tahun yang lalu, "Ingat?"

"Oh..."

England teringat, membuat senyum manis di wajah Malaysia mengembang. Mendadak England kesal mengingatnya.

"Aku kira karena dia sekecil itu, dia takkan sepintar itu." England mendecak sebal. Lalu menoleh ke arah Malaysia dengan senyum yang tak luntur di wajah manisnya.

"Setelah kau berpisah dengan nya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" [2]

Kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan turun ketika mendengar pertanyaan England. Ia membuang mukanya kedepan, menolehkan pandangannya ke bawah. England yang melihat respon Malaysia mendadak panik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bertanya yang aneh-aneh... maaf." England menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari mengutuk dirinya karena telah kelepasan berbicara.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnyaㅡ"

"Saat itu, aku memang frustasi sangat."

Malaysia mengepal kedua tangannya, meninggalkan jejak kuku ditelapak tangannya. Sudut bibir masih memaksa untuk terangkat meski tau diri takkan kuasa.

Mungkin saja kejadian bertahun-tahun itu mungkin dilupakan bahkan dianggap angin lalu; sang tersangka terkaitㅡSingaporeㅡjuga mungkin sudah melupakan kejadian ini.

Ia menatap ke arah mantan motherlandnya dulu, yang telah membesarkan dan merawatnya hingga sekarang. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia tersenyum; hingga menutup kedua matanya. Tapi, England sadar bahwa itu adalah sebuah paksaan. Senyumannya kosong, cahayanya padam.

"Tapi, aku yakin kalau dulu Singapore juga sama, kok." Malaysia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, "Kesampingkan Indon, aku dan Singapore memang sangat dekat. Kami besar bersama. Bahkan berada dibawah asuhan yang sama. Aku yakin... itu bukan keputusan yang Singapore inginkan..."

England menghela nafas. Ia menepuk kepala Malaysia hingga gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. England tersenyum, "Kau sudah besar ya, Malaㅡ"

"Malaysia!!"

England hanya tertawa dengan respon Malaysia; tak lupa pipi yang digembungkan, "Baiklah. Malaysia."

Malaysia tersenyum ketika namanya dipanggil, tak sadar bahwa dua pasang mata sedari tadi mengamati mereka.

England terlonjak kaget, nyaris melompat ketika bertemu dengan tatapan gelap milik Singapore yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"W-woaaah?! Bloody hell! Sejak kapan kau disana?!"

"Sejak kau bilang 'Kau sudah besar ya.' begitu." Ucap Singapore mereka ulang ucapan England.

"Oh, hai, Singapore. Sudah pulang?" Sapa Malaysia, ia tersenyum lalu memberikan secangkir tehㅡmiliknya yang belum diminum sama sekaliㅡkepada Singapore.

Pemuda itu pun lantas meraih kursi untuk duduk didepan Malaysia dan England lalu menyeruput teh yang tadi diberikan kepadanya.

"Aku baru pulang dari kantor. Paperworknya banyak sekali." Singapore meletakkan cangkir tersebut di depannya, ia melemlar tatapan tajam dari balik kacamatanya ke arah England, "Dan juga apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah abad 22, alis tebal!"

Perempatan muncul di dahi England, "Aku tidak bilang kita masih di abad 13, kan?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat setelah dari rumah Japan. Jadi, aku kemari." Jelas England membuat Singapore hanya ber'oh' ria.

Malaysia mengadah ke arah langit, matahari semakin naik. Ia teringat bahwa dirinya tidak punya apa-apa untuk makan siang, lantas menoleh ke arah dua pemuda di dekatnya, "Kalian mau makan sesuatu untuk makan siang?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku juga akanㅡ"

"Chi Chong Fan! Aku sedang ingin makan itu." Teriak Singapore bersemangat sampai tak sadar bahwa dirinya memotong ucapan England.

"Baiklah." Malaysia beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk segera memasak makan siang.

"Kau ini, itu bisa merepotkan dia, git." Protes England. Singapore menatapnya kebingungan sembari diri meraih cangkir teh dan kembali menyeruputnya.

"Merepotkan? Kami bersaudara, ah. Untuk apa berfikir seperti itu?"

England hanya menatap datar ke arah Singapore sejenak sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya England.

"Siapa?"

"Kau.. dan Malaysia."

Singapore tampak berfikir. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya karena dirasa tak diperlukan lagi, Singapore hanya memakainya ketika perlu.

"Baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

England melirik Singapore melalui ekor matanya. Lamban laun setiap orang memang akan berubah, namun yang paling England ingat dari Singapore dan Malaysia hanyalah satu; cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain.

"Aku meragukan 'baik-baik saja' yang kau maksud." Komentar England. Membuat Singapore tertawa mengejek tak terima.

"Heh, kau dari dulu selalu meragukan-lah. Tidak bisa sekali saja kau mempercayaiku?" Singapore nyaris bangkit dari duduknya, kesal akan ucapan England.

"Aku percaya. Makanya aku memberikanmu kemerdekaan, kan?'

"Lihat siapa yang tidak bisa dipercaya sekarang?" [3]

England mengangkat sebelah alisnya; tidak mengerti maksud dari Singapore. Ia membuka mulut, hendak berbicara--namun Singapore lagi-lagi menyela.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu. Tak apa kalau kau tidak ingat. Tapi, aku tidak mau kau melayangkan tanganmu lagi ke Malaysia. Pegang ucapanku, England."

Matanya menatap ke arah England, pandangannya biasa saja. Tidak berusaha mengancam atau apapun.

"Mungkin aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dirimu, dan aku juga bagian dari negara persemakmuranmu. Tapi, kalau ini menyangkut saudaraku, aku tak segan-segan melayangkan kudeta."

England terdiam mendengar ucapan Singapore. Ia perlahan tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan tawaan kecil. Membuat Singapore mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya; mendadak diri merasa malu karena ditertawakan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, ah?!"

England menggeleng, ia tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali, "Kau sudah besar ya, Singapore? Berapa umurmu?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Singapore, "Aku memang sudah besar, sialan kau England!"

England tersenyum ditengah amukan Singapore.

"Malaysia lama, ya?" manik mata menoleh kebelakang, menatap pintu kayu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Kau fikir memasak itu sebentar siap lalu membakar dapur, eh?" Celutuk Singapore bermaksud mengejek England.

"Bloody git, kau ini tidak tau sopan santun, ya?" Lagi-lagi England kesa dibuatnya.

Singapore hanya tertawa puas karena mampu membuat England kesal terus-terusan.

Setelah Singapore berhenti tertawa, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Pandangan keduanya tertuju ke anak-anak yang sedang bermain bolaㅡmeskipun Singapore harus berbalik terlebih dahuluㅡbersama Indonesia dan Brunei.

Sesekali Brunei dan Indonesia berteriak untuk mengajak Singapore ikut bermain bersama mereka.

Namun Singapore hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Singapore.."

Singapore menoleh ke arah England, pemuda itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Semilir angin menghembus surai blonde miliknya.

"Kalau saja aku memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Ini salahku." Ucap England.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Singapore, ia sudah mengerti maksud pembicaraan England.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Singapore sesekali membalas lambaian tangan Brunei yang mengarah kepadanya, "Semuanya juga sudah terjadi. Untuk apa disesali?"

"Apa saat itu kau merdeka?" Tanya England. Singapore lantas terlonjak kaget.

"Secara status, iya. Tapi orang-orangku tidak merasa sedemikian."

England menarik nafas banyak-banyak lalu ia buang, ia pun menoleh ke arah Brunei yang juga sesekali mengajaknya bermain sepak bola.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau bilang aku tidak bisa dipercaya."

Singapore menarik sudut bibirnya, ia menyeringai disela-sela senyumannya, "Otakmu berjalan lambat ya, England."

England menahan untuk tidak mengumpat, demi membiarkan suasana terjaga dan tak terkontaminasi.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak memisahkan diri." [2.2] Singapore dengan gusar mengacak surai kecoklatan bagian belakang kepalanya, "Kenapa malah aku yang terlihat orang jahat disini?"

"Kalau saja bisa menolak, pasti aku sudah menolak." Singapore menghela nafas.

Pemuda bermanik hitam ith menoleh ke arah England. England yakin dan berani bersimpah kalau Singapore tadi tersenyum meskipun tipis sekali, "Semuanya sudah berlalu. Perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang. Tidak ada waktu untuk melihat ke belakang."

England sedikit tersentak, ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Makanannya sudah siap!"

Sebuah teriakan riang membuat mereka menoleh, membawa nampan berisikan beberapa porsi Chi Chong Fan yang tadi diminta Singapore. Mata pemuda itu langsung berbinar dan dengan cepat memakan makanan yang disajikan.

"England juga, makanlah." Ucap Malaysia sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat makan." England perlahan memasukkan makanan yang dibuat dari kuetiaw itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wah, tidak buruk."

"Bilang enak, England! Enak!"

Malaysia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang di depannya, lalu ikut memakan masakannya. Mereka pun makan sembari berbincang-bincang. Tertawa bersama. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sejak terakhir kali seperti ini.

[OMAKE]

"Oh, iya. Singapore."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak memanggil Malaysia dengan sebutan 'kakak' lagi?"

"Jangan bercanda!!"

"Malaysia masih memanggilmu 'Sing' seperti dulu."

"Ah, iyelah! Sing sudah lama tidak memanggilku begitu."

"Dulu aku masih tidak tau menau, oke?!"

"Kau lucu, git."

"Berhenti menertawankanku!"

ㅡ

[A/N; as sweet as choco]

 **[1] Saat England bertemu dengan Malaysia, ia masih menjadi Malaya. lalu Uni Malaya, merdeka sebagai Federasi Malaya. Lalu bergabung dengan Borneo, Serawak dan Singapore menjadi Federasi Malaysia.** **[2] Singapore memisahkan diri dari Malaysia dan menjadi negara merdeka.** **[2.2] Bukan Singapore yang memisahkan diri. Melainkan keputusan sepihak pemerintahan Malaysia.** **[3] Maksud Singapore disini karena England tidak memberikan kemerdekaan untuk Singapore. Dia memang memberikan, tapi sebagai Federasi Malaysia. Saat itu, rakyat Singapore tidak merasa merdeka.** Corect me if i wrong yaa x'ddd

Kepikiran banget buat bikin ini pas ngga sengaja buka laptop lama; niat awalnya teh cuma _copy_ Fairy Tail doang eh ngga sengaja ketemu doujin engxmalay yang kesimpen disana. Dan akhirnya kepikiran ini deh, trus buat :) dan ini akan jadi fanfict terakhir saya di tahun ini.

Happy New Year, Minna-san! w

 _Saya akan sangat menghargai kritik saran yang membangun!_ _30/12/2017_ _Ivory_


End file.
